in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Redfork2000/Villains' Rap
Disclaimer: This song is meant for parody only. None of this is canon, it's just a random idea I got when hearing a pretty cool song. It's a dark night. The gang is having a huge sleepover. However, their peaceful sleep is soon interrupted by... VILLAINS! The house they're in is smashed by a giant tentacle. Galaximus sees them, and attempts to smash them. They barely manage to escape. Blue Ocean: What do we do now? Alice: According to the news, the villains are attacking the city! Red Fork: Well, I guess there's only two options: Fight or die. (Music Begins) Fight or die, Fight or die, Fightin' Fight or die, Fight or die, Fightin' Fight or die, Fight or die, Fightin' Fight or die, Fight or die, Fightin' (The gang encounters Bark) Bark: Feeling frantic? Well, I'll make ya panic! With my trees here jammin' I'm feelin' organic! You'll get wrecked with all these here green things, with vines, and roots, and every plant you can imagine! (Bark traps the gang in a vine and tosses them, causing them to encounter Boss Choy) Boss Choy: Boss Choy here, will kill you in the first degree! Rest in peace, with a boss like me! I'm punching up and down with a powerful twist, I'm a leafy fighter, with my grassy fists! (Boss Choy uppercuts the gang into the sky, where the gang encounters Breeze) Breeze: Flapping those wings all the way to the sky, I'm a threatening wind teen ready to join the fight! They call me Breeze, I'm on an all time high! Taking out you guys floating up on Cloud 9! (blows the gang back to the ground, where they encounter Miss Bloomina) Miss Bloomina: Coming to my nature fury, getting worried, Pink gas in the air, you're all getting quite dizzy, Miss Bloomina's sensation, you'll be crying in frustration, And with my plant minions I bring the pollination! (the gang looks beaten up, and Ace sees them) Chorus: Wake us up inside, 'cause the villains own the night, Say the adventures that we find, 'cause we fight or die, fight or die. (Ace gives them a speech to inspire them) Cannot waste our time, Because justice is on our side, will you fall or stack up high? 'cause we fight or die, fight or die. (They return to Bark, Boss Choy, Breeze and Miss Bloomina, ready to take them down. The villains look worried) Fight or die, Fight or die, Fightin' (Bark is tied up in his own vines) Fight or die, Fight or die, Fightin' (Boss Choy is knocked out) Fight or die, Fight or die, Fightin' (Breeze is blown away) Fight or die, Fight or die, Fightin' (Miss Bloomina faints) (the gang goes to face Squidmo & Tentacles) Squidmo: We've been squid soldiers, even before you were babies! Bringing up some spears, we'll make you a couple of slave-ys! Tentacles: We're a double squid calamity, you'll be no more than history, stacking up you're losses, they'll be in everyone's memory! (the squids toss them out of the water, where they find Doughleficent) Doughleficent: I won't sugarcoat it, I'm the greatest bound to win, I'm Doughleficent, the greatest witch there's ever been! Come on now, I can see it, other cookies getting scared, with my gingerbread zombies, you'd better be prepared! (the gang escapes from the zombies, only to crash into King Squidmir) King Squidmir: If you hang around this palace then you're bound to be in peril! Because this king ain't just joking and his army's acting feral! Messing you all around in this sea, this never gets old! 'cause when we're done you'll be nothing more than a bunch of gold! (the gang escapes only to encounter Re-Peat Boss) Re-Peat Boss: Come in to the base, and come on watch the boss! My machines are gonna smash you, so prepare for the loss! I've been a master of robotics longer than you ever thought! You'll see how you'll all fall prey to my greatest plot! (the gang looks at the villains coming for them, and prepare to fight) Chorus: Wake us up inside, 'cause the villains own the night, Say the adventures that we find, 'cause we fight or die, fight or die. (The gang begins their attack on the villains) Cannot waste our time, (Squidmo and Tentacles are knocked out) Because justice is on our side, (Doughleficent's zombie army is defeated) will you fall or stack up high? (King Squidmir has been turned into a golden statue) 'cause we fight or die, fight or die. (Re-Peat Boss's machine explodes) (The gang celebrates) Fight or die, Fight or die, Fightin' Fight or die, Fight or die, Fightin' Fight or die, Fight or die, Fightin' Fight or die, Fight or die, Fightin' (the gang checks the list of villains, and see that their next opponents are coming right at them. Here's Tempo!) Tempo: I own this base, don't you dare, to try me, better be scared I've got more than just myself, in this place, so be aware, (Splash enters the room) That me and my pal have got this fight on lock! I can see your time is coming to an end, tick tock! (Tempo blasts them away, causing them to fall where Johnny McSplat is) Johnny McSplat: My ink blast fire, is the power blow inspired, to take you all down, just like my boss required! But know I'm the fastest shooter in the west! You'll never beat me, I told ya I'm the best! (Johnny McSplat shoots them away to where Queen Chrysalis is) Queen Chrysalis: Your love looks tasty, now please don't be hasty, I wanna take you make you mine, never to leave the hive! Wanna come test me, gonna try to contest me? I'm the queen, Locked Room Gang, nothing can best me! (Queen Chrysalis sends them flying until they land on a pirate ship, where Captain Blowhole pops up) Captain Blowhole: Ha ha ha, Captain Blowhole here! Only got one eye but I can see your end is near! So give it your best shot to this mighty sea rover! Is that all you've got? Why don't you wake me when it's over? (the gang is running from the villains, as they're pretty powerful) Chorus: Wake us up inside, 'cause the villains own the night, Say the adventures that we find, 'cause we fight or die, fight or die. (The gemstones turn into the Legendary Rainbow Gem, and the villains look scared) Cannot waste our time, (Tempo and Splash are defeated, on the ground.) Because justice is on our side, (Johnny McSplat is down, waving a white flag) will you fall or stack up high? (Queen Chrysalis has been blown away by Blast & Jaiden's love) 'cause we fight or die, fight or die. (Captain Blowhole looks beaten up) (The gang celebrates) Fight or die, Fight or die, Fightin' Fight or die, Fight or die, Fightin' Fight or die, Fight or die, Fightin' Fight or die, Fight or die, Fightin' (The gang sees the next villains approaching, starting with Shine Fabric) Shine Fabric: Fashion is my game, we're getting up on the stage, Big display coming this way, Shine Fabric's my name, You're running away, my rage will make you afraid, Come on give me roses, fashion is my way. (The gang now encounters Bright Spark) Bright Spark: Bright Spark here, call me the science king. My mechs fire loud, got shot from a spring, Laser streams firing up splitting you at the seams, My final trick's Fork-bot, he's an unbeatable thing! (the gang runs from Fork-bot, only to encounter Dr. Zack in his Z-Machines) Dr. Zack: Dr. Zack's back, he'll turn you to scrap, with superpowered teens and hybrids in his army, Do your best, gang of pests, the base is a mess, trust me when I say the Z-Machine's a real test! (Emily Green pops up from the left) Emily Green: So there you are, gang of dream killers, With my these black crystals I could kill you in my leisure, Look into my eyes, chill you down to the bone, Before I petrify you quick, into crystal or stone. (the gang look at the villains, and feel quite intimidated this time) Chorus: Wake us up inside, 'cause the villains own the night, Say the adventures that we find, 'cause we fight or die, fight or die. (Ink Splash and the entire Team Hybrids come to help the gang) Cannot waste our time, (Shine Fabric faints, landing on her pillow.) Because justice is on our side, (Bright Spark has his face covered in ashes, and Fork-bot explodes) will you fall or stack up high? (Dr. Zack's machine is destroyed, and he's begging the gang for mercy) 'cause we fight or die, fight or die. (Emily Green is throws a fit because she lost to the gang again) (The gang celebrates, but the celebration is soon over when Shogo appears) Shogo: Be aware, the Warlord is here! With my God-elementals we're something to fear! Watch your backs, or you'll lose track, before we take out the lights, and make your gang go crack! (Shogo tosses the gang at Discord) Discord: You better think twice, before you start a fight, 'cause you've only got one life, and you'll you better use it right. I'm a chaos king, controlling everything in sight, and with a grin so big, it'll make you go cross-eyed! (Galaximus grabs the gang with her hand, and look at them closely with an evil smile) Galaximus: You've made it this far, it's been such a long time, But now that you're back, I'll make you cry! You're in my house now, I've wrecked the entire town, Get ready for your death this is your final round! (Galaximus does an evil laugh, but she then looks surprised, as the gang shows everything they've got: all their allies, the Rainbow Gem, Team Hybrids, Sun Fork, and more) Fight or die, Fight or die, Fightin' Fight or die, Fight or die, Fightin' Fight or die, Fight or die, Fightin' Fight or die, Fight or die, Fightin' (Galaximus is defeated, and the townspeople of Echo Creek cheer for the gang, as they've saved the day once more) Category:Blog posts